highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pansyfoot
❝ Pansyfoot laid down next to her friend, a soft purr rumbling in her chest. “We both lost a daughter, Scorchtail.” She softly mumbled before resting her chin on his back. “And I just hope that they’ll remember the way home.” ❞ — Pansyfoot to Scorchtail. Pansyfoot (Aka Cloverdapple, Pans, or even Camo Cat) is a long-legged blue dilute tortoiseshell molly with a malformed foot, green eyes, and a clover marking on her chest. She is the reincarnation of Cloverdapple, having the same quirks and personality as her. She currently resides in WindClan as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: Pansyfoot is a tall, long legged blue dilute tortoiseshell cat with clover green eyes. She has short fur that sticks out in certain places. She has darker markings going around her eyes, but they never touch on the bridge of her nose. She has a splotch of cream on her chest, where her heart is, that resembles a clover. Pansyfoot also has a malformed back paw. She doesn’t remember how she got it. Palette: : = Base : = Main markings : = Markings : = Ears : = Paws and Nose : = Eyes Voice: Soothing, soft, slightly high pitch. No accent. Scent: Sweet flowers. Gait: She walks slightly bow-legged. 'Personality' 'Traits' +''' '''Approachable, Humorous, Motherly =''' '''Curious, Selfish, Anxious −''' '''Irritable, Snappy, Stubborn 'Likes' *Daffodils *Kits.. Specifically, her kits. *The snow *The smell of flowers *The great tree *Spending time with family and friends *Running *The moor *Yellow things 'Dislikes' *Mud *The rain *being too cold *being too warm *roses with thorns 'Goals' *Get her family back *Move on from her memories *Find someone in life *Get her friends back *Live a happy life *Have kits of her own again *Find out what happened to her paw (it’s genetic, sorry Pans) 'Fears' *Death *Failure *StarClan **She doesn’t want to go back again. 'History' 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: WC Age Range: 27-current moons *Cloverdapple is reincarnated into Pansyfoot. While traveling to camp to reunite with her family, she is found by her family. It doesn’t go as planned, so she stays on the downlow. *She is welcomed into the clan and decides to let things stay low until she is somewhat trusted in the clan. *Larkpaw shows the emotional girl around. *She has a snowball fight with Galethorn and Kestrelstar! *Larkpaw and Leappaw have their ceremonies! Larksneeze and Leapflame. She finds out that Lilacpaw left WindClan to go to the farm. *Kestrelstar finds out who she is. The two of them have a very sweet reunion and they talk about Marigoldeyes. *Pansyfoot, Kestrelstar, and Galethorn all go to the burial fields. Pansy falls asleep and the other two bond. She is reminded of daffodils. *Pansyfoot meets Spiderpaw and things don't go well. She asks Dom for advice. Wrong choice. *She and Weaselbite have a snowball fight. This ends with Pansy telling Weasel who she really is. *She finally tells Scorchtail who she is! The two have a nice reunion. *Pansyfoot tries to convince Shrewfright.. But he doesn't believe her. **She leaves camp to cool down, and meets a SkyClan refugee named Charles. She talks to him for a while about the clans before they leave again. During that time, they were being watched by a tom named Jack. Pansy had no clue. *She meets up with Charles at the gathering. The two of them have a nice night together. They talk about WindClan. *She finally tells Larksneeze who she is. The two of them have a sappy reunion. *Pansyfoot finds herself missing Charles, but she doesn't know why. *The two of them finally meet up and Pansyfoot ends up falling asleep in his arms. *Tinypaw, Smokepaw, Spiderpaw, and Koipaw are promoted to Warriors! She's very proud of them all. *Charles and Pansyfoot see each other again. Charles explains that he has left SkyClan and wants to join WindClan. She takes him back and he is accepted. **He ends up missing his friends and Pansyfoot begins to feel guilty, as if it was her fault for talking about him joining. *Pansyfoot confronts Cherrypaw at the border. She warns the apprentice, seeing as she's very close to WindClan's territory. Cherrypaw attacks. Pansyfoot is left with scars on her cheek and shoulders, while she gives Cherrypaw a few scars in return. *Charles gets his warrior name! He's renamed to Sprouttail. *Sprout carries Pansyfoot up to the peak. He asks her about some things that have to do with love. *''Timeskip.'' *They then travel to the great tree. There, Sprouttail and Pansyfoot confess their love for each other. In the end, Pansyfoot asks him if they want to date. Sprouttail agrees. *Scorchtail dies after falling off of the peak. Pansyfoot is devastated and now refuses to go up to the peak again. *Alucard is found in the territory. *Sprout and Alucard have a.. Not so great reunion. *Sticknose, her old apprentice and old friend, returns to WindClan. *Sprouttail and Pansyfoot go up to the great tree. Sprouttail ends up getting hurt, which sparks an argument. **After the argument settles down a bit, the two of them find a bush to stay warm in. **Pansyfoot and Sprouttail end up flinging at the great tree. **Once they wake up, the same argument sparks up again, which causes Pansyfoot to storm home. *Sandlily confirms that Pansyfoot is pregnant with two kits. *Pansyfoot returns to her nest and ends up falling asleep, which leads to her having a dream with Scorchtail in it. The two of them talk and when she wakes up, she is very happy. *Sleepymeadow dies. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character|Rank|Relation to|Dot Rating(s) :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Sprouttail|Warrior|Boyfriend|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁| ::"He's going to be a Dad." :Pansyfoot and Sprouttail met when he and the rest of his gang were taking shelter in SkyClan. They met up constantly and eventually, Sprouttail decided he wanted to join WindClan to get away from being bored.. And to be closer to Pansyfoot! She has been very, very happy ever since. Recently, Sprouttail confessed his love for Pansyfoot at the great tree after she told him.. Everything. The two of them decided to start dating! Currently, Pansyfoot is rather upset by his behaviors, wanting him to grow up a bit. :Kestrelstar|Leader|Best friend|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"My best friend. I'll protect him till the day I die." :Pansyfoot knew Kestrelstar when he was still Kestrelcall. The two of them bonded over the death of their friend. Pansyfoot has since grown closer to the tom. She promises to protect him until the day she dies. :Galethorn|Warrior|Friend|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I want to know who he really is. He seems so kind." :Pansyfoot recently got to know Galethorn after a recent snowball fight. She is very intrigued with the tom. :Dom|Deputy|Friend/⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I miss our friendship." :Dom and Pansy are somewhat friends. They have yet to rekindle their friendship, but Pansyfoot is very happy for him.. But, she does get frustrated with him, since they now only have two kits together. :Larksneeze|Warrior|“Son”|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." :Larksneeze is Pansyfoot's son. But he doesn't know. She has yet to tell him.. :Leapflame|Warrior|“Daughter”|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I miss you, Leap." :Leapflame is Pansyfoot's daughter. And she also doesn't know yet. :Weaselbite|Warrior|Friend|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I love you, Weas!" :Pansyfoot recently told the young warrior who she is. She's so happy to be friends with him again, seeing as she missed him more than ever. :Smokefall|Warrior|Good friend|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁| ::"I love him to pieces!!" :Pansyfoot absolutely adores this apprentice. She got to know him after her daughter disappeared, and she hopes to watch over him until the day she dies. :Littlerock|Senior Warrior|Friend|⦁⦁⦁|⦁| ::"Has she forgotten about her mate?" :Pansyfoot and Littlerock have been best friends for a long, long time. |-|RiverClan= "Allies. Nectarstar is still beautiful as always, though." |-|ThunderClan= "Don't even go there." |-|ShadowClan= "Decent... Probably not. Who knows." |-|SkyClan= "I could learn to like one of them, sure." |-|Outside the Clans= :Pheasantpaw|???|Adopted Daughter|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hope you're okay.." :Pheasantpaw went missing the day after Pansyfoot returned to WindClan. She hopes that one day, she will find her again. :Mousetuft|???|Papa|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss you, Pa." :Mousetuft left WindClan to return to the farm. She looked to the tom as her adopted father, calling him Papa whenever she spoke to him or about him. :Lilacpaw|???|Daughter|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"Come home, little flower." :She went missing the day she came to WindClan. |-|StarClan= :Hollyleap|Warrior|“Mother”|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I’d do anything for my mother." :Hollyleap is really Cloverdapple’s dead mother. Hollyleap used to watch over Pansyfoot, making sure that she was safe. But ever since she met Sprouttail, Hollyleap has learned to back off and return to StarClan to take care of her family. :Lichenkit|Kit|Son|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I should’ve done more..." :Lichenkit is Pansyfoot's son. She misses him dearly. She saw him in StarClan and hopes that he is doing well. :Eaglepaw|Deceased Apprentice|Adopted daughter|⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"I'll always love you." :Eaglepaw was killed in a raid from ThunderClan. She was Pansyfoot’s adopted daughter. :Scorchtail|Senior Warrior|Best Friend|⦁⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁|⦁|⦁⦁⦁ ::"...He's the brightest star." :She thinks of Scorchtail as one of her best friends. Scorchtail recently passed away after falling off the peak. Pansyfoot was the first one to find him and she has been mourning over him since. 'Trivia' *Pansyfoot is one of the first WindClan reincarnations. *She is the reincarnation of the previous WindClan deputy. 'Quotes' ❝ I'm home. ❞ — Pansyfoot at the Burial fields. ❝ Pansyfoot shifted to where she was sitting on the cold snow in front of the small leader. She had pulled him close for a tight hug which ended up lasting longer than a normal hug would... So, no. This was not a hug. This was some different form of comfort that.. Perhaps could be described as something so little as a 'hug'. Yet, the molly, too, was crying. Her face had been buried in his shoulder and she let the dam break. Her shoulders bounced each time she shakily inhaled. She never got to say goodbye to Marigoldeyes, and now, the dead cat's best friend was still stuck over the fact that they never got to apologize. Even at the time of her death, she knew that the two of them had been having some fights.. Some arguments. But she never thought that the leader wouldn't get a chance to say goodbye. The dark molly tightened her grip on the frail leader as she sobbed. Sobbed for her long lost friend. The friend that tried her best to protect everyone she cared for. The friend that loved Kestrelcall, even when she was fed up with him sometimes. The friend that tried to protect Cloverdapple from making shitty mistakes. The friend who desperately wanted to be the best she could be. And Marigoldeyes was the best. She was the best in her own way. Pansyfoot shook her head, lifting her chin so she could whisper the words: "She loved you, Kestrelcall. She always will." ❞ — Pansyfoot when comforting Kestrelstar ❝ Pansyfoot softly sighed, looking back in the direction of the snow covered graves. She pursed her lips, knowing that there was no way in hell she would be sleeping tonight. She had to stay awake. Had to... Looking at the graves made her fear of death grow. Her usual sparkling eyes seemed to become more and more dull the more she thought about it. Daffodils.. Daffodils.. No.. She closed her eyes, inhaling the piercing cold winter air. Pansy let the flashbacks take over for one... two.... three seconds..... And she exhaled. After a few more seconds, Pansyfoot opened her eyes. Her clover green gaze fell on her own grave. And then her son’s grave. She waved to them, as if she was waving goodbye to an old friend, before running down the hill and after the leader. ❞ — Pansyfoot at the Burial fields ❝Love. ... Pansyfoot melted in the other's touch, a soft purr now rumbling in her throat. Everything she said was so true. And it hurt. She had been the deputy under some crazy fucking leader who didn't deserve anything good. Who hurt his kits and was bias because he could be.. Who was a coward. And she was so embarrassed. She didn't want to be known as the molly who tried to help a crazed leader. She wanted to be known as a mother of many kits and a mother to her clan. She wanted to be known as a lover who would do anything for the ones she cared about. She wanted to be known as a loyal warrior. But most of all.. She wanted to be known by Sprouttail. She wanted to be his protector and his shield. The one he could lean on when he was sad. She wanted to take care of her kits with him and she wanted to decorate his fur in flowers. She wanted to always be loyal to him and only him. ... And it clicked. "..I love you, too.." She did. She really did. "..Sprouttail? Will you be m-my boyfriend?"❞ — Pansyfoot to Sprouttail 'Fanart' Pansyfoot_by_grape.png|By grape Sideways_okay_pansy.jpeg|By me camo pansy.png|by brian get him pansy.png|by kenzie with gale and kest HECK_PANSY.png|by skylar cansy.png|cansy hypos by kenzie like mother like son.png|old refs for both woah mother n son.. pansy n lark align.png|top middle 2019_feb_card-pansies.png|from kiwi hehe my ocs.png|6 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:WindClan Category:Characters Category:FrostyLeSnowMan Category:Warrior